wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вождь Каргат Острорук
| instance = Разрушенные залы | faction = Бой }} Каргат Острорук - вождь Орды Скверны в Запределье и правитель клана Изувеченной Длани. Получил свое прозвище "Острорук" после того, как, став воином клана, отрезал свою руку и заменил ее смертельным лезвием. Довольно быстро дослужился до звания вождя клана, обойдя всех конкурентов. Впоследствии многие орки из его клана стали так же, как он, заменять свою руку лезвием. Биография Legends: A Warrior Made Kargath was present at the Kosh'harg celebration in the Frostwolf Village. Rise of the Horde Каргат был одним из первых членов Совета Теней. Он не был чернокнижником, для того чтобы достичь Внутреннего Круга. Во время вторжения Орды в Азерот клан Изувеченной Длани остался в Дреноре по приказу Гул'дана. После поражения Орды, спустя 2 года Нер'зул, который принял план Терона Кровожада о исходе орков из умирающего Дренора, вновь призвал Каргата под знамена Орды и во время вторжения Альянса на Полуостров Адского Пламени приказал ему прикрывать поход группы Нер'зула в Черный Храм, удерживая как можно дольше Цитадель Адского Пламени. Однако Альянс взял Цитадель штурмом без особых потерь и Каргат был вынужден отступить и скрыться. Во главе остатков своего клана он пережил разрушение Дренора. Beyond the Dark Portal Когда Альянс вторгся на Дренор, они установили плацдарм и построили Оплот Чести. Оттуда они совершили набег на Цитадель Адского Пламени, думая что Нер'Зул находился там. Каргат и Дентарг остались там, чтобы отвлечь Альянс, в то время как Нер'Зул в Черном Храме пытался открыть порталы в другие миры. Эльфийские рейнджеры Аллерии убили часовых врат цитадели и открыли ворота, и позволив Альянсу ворваться и разбить большую часть клана Каргата. Дентарг был убит Кадгаром в этой битве. Тем не менее, Каргат понял что его оставили там, чтобы умереть, и ему удалось выручить немного сил и сбежать. Надеясь перехватить Альянс и продолжить службу Орде, он отправился в Награнд и попытался убедить великую мать Гею одолжить ему воинов. Она отказалась от его просьбы, поскольку деревня была больна. Разгневанный, Каргат штурмовал. Понимая, что у него слишком мало солдат, чтобы изменить ситуацию, он отказался от сражения и вернуть Цитадель Адского Пламени в один день в будущем, когда он будет сильнее и более подготовлен. После войны The opportunity to strike the Alliance arose with the coming of Magtheridon. The devilish pit lord used his blood to empower the Shattered Hand, turning Kargath and his followers into fel orcs. With demons to fight with them and Magtheridon's blood in their veins, the orcs of the Shattered Hand retook Hellfire Citadel from the Alliance. So began the reign of Magtheridon, who took up residence in the Black Citadel. Magtheridon culled many orcs from Kargath's legions and corrupted them, taking them with him to his new home. Six of the fel orcs he made his commanders; chief among them his bodyguard Bonethirst. Под предводительством Иллидана Ярость Бури Kargath was soon to serve a new master, however. The coming of Illidan Stormrage dictated a new era in Outland. Magtheridon was cast down, and his personal fel orcs legions dispersed. From atop the Black Citadel, Illidan declared that he would reign supreme. As lord of Outland, Illidan commanded the allegiance of Kargath Bladefist and the Shattered Hand of Hellfire Citadel. The Burning Crusade To this day, Kargath resides in Hellfire Citadel, now as Warchief of the Fel Horde, overseeing his former master Magtheridon in a twist of bitter irony. Now Kargath's prisoner, Magtheridon supplies Illidan's forces with corrupted blood. Thus, Kargath is the source of Illidan's fel orc legions. Now that the Horde and Alliance have stakes in the war, Kargath finds himself under siege. It appears that at some point he replaced his other hand with a sword-like weapon, as did many of his fellow fel orcs. The actual in-game fist weapon The Bladefist, is this newer armament, and not the original bladefist. Warlords of Draenor Кипящий от ненависти Каргат Острорук возглавляет армию самых жестоких орков, подкрепляя приказы взмахом косы, приделанной к обрубку его искалеченной руки. Новообращенные члены клана Изувеченной Длани следуют примеру своего вождя и отрубают кисти рук, чтобы обзавестись таким же смертоносным оружием, но это лишь первый из многих шрамов, которые вскоре украсят их собственные тела и тела их врагов. Описание From the Warcraft II Manual: A razor-sharp scythe setting in place of his severed left hand, Kargath is always willing to engage in frenzied combat. His ruthless tactics and single-mindedness have earned him the Chieftainship of the feared Shattered Hand clan. Like Hellscream, Kargath waits only for the time his clan is unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans to engage in massive bloodshed. Internment Years :In the cancelled videogame Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans he appeared as if he had crossed through the Dark Portal before it was destroyed by Khadgar. When Ner'zhul opened the portals to numerous world in Draenor the world began to tear apart, Grom Hellscream realizing that Ner’zhul’s mad plans would doom their entire race, rallied as many orcs as he could and escaped back to the relative safety of Azeroth. In World of Warcraft there are orcs of the Shattered Hand Clan serving Thrall's Horde, while Kargath is in Outland. The warriors of the Shattered Hand in Azeroth are a part of the orcs that crossed with the Warsong clan and Bleeding Hollow clan before the Dark Portal exploded. However in the videogame Warcraft Adventures Kargath appeared in Azeroth leading the Shattered Hand clan. He was one of the clan leaders, along with Doomhammer, and Kilrogg Deadeye that met at a convocation or council on an Altar of Storms. Thrall apparently convinces them to form the Horde again.Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans#Kargath Bladefist However this may not have happened as the game was cancelled and haven't been referenced in any source. It does not appear in the Lord of the Clans novel. Alot more recently, it has been confirmed that he was not infact trapped on the Azeroth side of the portal, and is still in Hellfire Citadel, under the commanding the Fel Horde, and being commanded by the Illidari. Мелочи *The outpost of Kargath in the Badlands was named in his honor. In addition, the shore south of Orgrimmar has been dubbed Bladefist Bay, and the headquarters of the Warsong Logging Camp in Ashenvale is known as Kargathia Keep. *Several World of Warcraft servers are named after him in both Korgath and Kargath flavors. *A part of Kargath's former clan, the Shattered Hand clan, has become a guild named The Shattered Hand in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow, training young rogues in the way of stealth and assassination. *In the Warcraft II manual he was referred to as both Kargath and Korgath. In Beyond the Dark Portal game and later sources he is referred to as Kargath. *Despite his corruption into a fel orc, Kargath is one of the most respected members of both the original Horde and among orc society. Though most orcs view his fall as unfortunate, they remember the proud warrior he once was. This is evident in Nazgrel's words at the end of ; "In his prime, Kargath Bladefist was a fine warrior, a hero and example to his people. His death is a blow to us all, but especially to Warchief Thrall. Whatever happened to him in his final days, we should not forget the orc Kargath once was, nor the lessons to be learned from his downfall." Заметки en:Kargath Bladefist de:Kargath Messerfaust fr:Kargath Lamepoing